Hard levels to earn three stars
This page is about Hard Levels regarding earning three stars. For Hard Levels regarding completion of a level click here. A Hard Level To Earn Three Stars is a level on Candy Crush Saga that is considered difficult by the majority of players to earn three stars. Levels can be hard to earn three stars for a whole mass of reasons. Any level type has the potential to have levels which are hard to earn three stars. The hardest level type to earn three stars is thought to be timed levels, and the easiest is thought to be ingredient levels, as there are no particularly difficult ingredient levels to earn three stars. What Makes a Level Hard To Earn Three Stars 'Candy Colours - '''A level can have up to six candy colours. With six colours on the board, the candies are much more mixed up and matches are harder to make, as are special candies, making a level significantly harder to earn three stars than it would be if there were five or four colours. Furthermore, in Jelly Levels, they make cascades less likely. Well Known levels: 50, 70, 139, 152, 169, 295, pre-nerfed 350, 418, 421, 440, 461, 488, 505, 608, and 617. 'Blocker - 'Blockers can make a level hard to earn three stars by preventing huge cascades from occurring or by restricting available board space to make special candies. A blocker with many layers of icing can make a level hard by the sheer number of hits needed, reducing the amount of points earned through sugar crush. Even in levels with candy bombs, liquorice lock can make a level hard to earn three stars as a candy bomb inside a liquorice lock requires two hits to score massive points as one colour bomb is required to remove the liquorice lock and the other to remove the bomb (this is provided if regular matches or special candies have not yet remove the liquorice lock). The above point is applicable for mobile devices but not on Facebook. Well Known levels: 50, 70, 77, 139, 152, 169, 182, 239, 257, 350, 440, 461, 500, 505, 560, 608, and 617. '''Layout - '''The board can sometimes take a very complicated and confusing shape, sometimes a very awkward shape, or even isolated from the main board, making jellies hard to reach and cascades less likely. In other level types, they cause too many moves to be spent to clear the objective. Well Known levels: 33, 70, 76, 77, 131, 182, 323, 383, 428, 444, 458, 461, 567, and 586. '''Move / Time Limit - '''In some levels the move or time limit is deliberately very low. This means fewer points to be earned through sugar crush or fewer opportunities to create special candies as the moves have to be used to clear the objective. In timed levels, a player must be very lucky and strategic with their moves. Well Known levels: 33, 65, 70, 77, 129, 204, 295, 297, 350, 421, 422, 427, 452, 458, 461, 531, 560, 563, 586, and 607. '''Too few points awarded for completing objective - '''On candy order levels, the order only requires to collect a certain amount of candies which makes it difficult to meet the three star target score. This is because the candies do not give as many points (each regular candy collected gives 100 points, each special candy collected without the need of combinations gives 1,000 points and each special candy combinations gives 5,000 points). Specific orders such as the use of colour bomb + striped candy combination being used to meet an order for a large number of striped candies can also count if there are no additional means of earning points such as destroying candy bombs. On jelly levels, the number of jellies to be cleared is too few in respective to the target scores. In ingredient levels, the number of ingredients required to be dropped is too few in respective to the target scores. Well Known levels: 33, 77, 129, 131, 140, 169, 257, 379, 419, 421, 452, 500, 505, 560, 567, 586, 607, 608, and 617. '''Mechanics -' The mechancics in Facebook and Mobile Devices work differently such as the creation of special candies and cascades. This means that there is a split difficulty rating for the Facebook and Mobile Devices as some levels are easy to earn three stars on Facebook but hard on Mobile Devices. The reverse holds true as well. Well Known levels: pre-nerfed 183, 295, 488, and 553. '''High Target Scores - '''The most common reason for levels being hard to earn three stars. In some levels, clearing the objective gives enough points to pass the level (one star). However, the three star target score is so high that players will need a good "Sugar Crush" or by sacrificing moves to create more special candies in order to earn three stars. This reason is always used with other reasons. Well Known levels: 33, 50, 70, 76, 77, 169, 182, 221, 238, 239, 257, 295, 297, 323, pre-nerfed 350, 361, 390, 421, 427, 440, 444, 452, 458, 463, 478, 488, 505, 531, 560, 563, 586, 607, 608, and 617. List of Hard Levels to earn three stars You can find all the levels which are hard to earn three stars: Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars Hardest Level And Episode In The Game To Earn Three Stars There are three polls created to determine the hardest levels and episodes to earn three stars for the Reality and Dreamworld segments as shown below. Hardest Level in Reality to earn three stars Hardest Level in Dreamworld to earn three stars Hardest Episode in the Game to earn 3 stars Gallery (Reality Series) Level 50 Reality.png|Six colours, blockers, bad layout and a high target score? What do you expect us to do? Level 65 Reality.png|With much fewer jellies available without nerfing the target scores, overall it is still difficult even with five colors. Level 70 Reality.png|Isolating the jellies to give us useless point combos.... Unfortunately, there is more.... Level_77_Reality.png|Only 25 moves? I expected more moves for this level. Niva169.png|Everything is consuming you... Niva182.png|You pay us peanuts but expect us to work like an elephant to get three stars? 221fb.png|This is one high score requirement.... 323fb.png|Quadrant level and high target scores, we know where this is heading. Pre-nerfed Reality level 350.png|You got this level?! It was a double whammy! Reality level 383.png|Welcome to Reality level 221's bigger brother.... Level 385.png|You better pray that the Mystery Candy give you something good.... 390fb.png|You better not drop all the ingredients too quickly.... Level 392.png|This level will trump all the current hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. Reality level 444.png|Isolated jellies are never good for earning three stars. Unfortunately, there is more.... Reality_level_452_(buffed).png|You expect us to earn an additional 200,000 points with this kind of conditions? Reality level 458.png|Even with four colours, this is still insanity with that kind of layout! 475fb.png|One star? Check. Two stars? Check. Three stars?.... 478fb.png|Cake bomb, too few jellies and too high a target score. What do we get? More insanity! Reality level 505.png|Trying to be unique by setting a much higher target score is no sell to us. Reality level 560.png|This is another case of pure insanity! Level 567.png|Seriously, these jellies are not going to be useful to get me 450,000 points. Level_586.png|Wasting 12,000 points by just waiting! Who decided that this is a good board layout? Level 607.png|A mini version of level 458, anyone? Level 608.png|Pre-nerfed level 392's successor, anyone? Level_617.png|Level 475's enhanced brother, anyone? Gallery (Dreamworld Series) Dreamworld_level_22.png|Seriously, you have removed the word 'not' from its Reality counterpart. DR level 24.png|This does not look as bad as DR level 22 until the Moon Scale will make you think otherwise.... Level-33 Dreamworld.png|The Reality version is quite bad already and now you want to raise the target score?! Level-55 Dreamworld.png|If you think DR level 22 is bad, wait till you face this one! Dream150.png|With fewer moves, few jellies and many blockers, who set the score requirement so high? Dreamworld_level_169.png|Even a reduction of 5,000 points does not reduce the difficulty at all. Dreamworld level 198.png|The isolated jellies and high score requirement is going to keep us here for quite a while.... Dream287.png|Reality level 560's twin brother, anyone? Dream289.png|This level sets the new standard for insanely hard levels to earn three stars DLevel323.jpg|Seriously, how many times does this level in polls? Level338DW.JPG|700,000 points? Who set this score after making the level harder? Category:Difficulties Category:Stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars